


things you said

by genresavvy



Category: Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of mini nick/go fics done for an ask meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said when you were drunk

i.

“I’m never getting married.” Go says as she pours herself another drink.

It’s honestly not all that surprising of a declaration, but a part of Nick feels completely and selfishly relieved.

ii.

“Maybe we could make a break for it.” Nick mumbles, “Grab Alex, go to some country with no extradition.”

Go could point out all the flaws of the plan, but instead she leans her head against his shoulder. “Maybe we could.”

iii.

Go starts laughing out of nowhere, and it’s a full minute before she pulls herself together enough to explain, “I just realized…with the way media’s played up how we’re all one big, happy, normal family…we could totally get away with fucking for real.”

And Nick laughs, because it’s a joke.

Just a joke.


	2. things you said that i wish you hadn't

i.

“If you’d just listened to me – “ Go cuts herself off, biting her lip as she looks away.

She doesn’t have to continue, because Nick knows exactly what she’s talking about, remembers clearly the conversations she had with him before things got serious with Amy.

They were warnings and concerns from the one person in the world he knows he can trust no matter what, and he didn’t listen.

ii.

Nick’s leaving The Bar when he hesitates at the door, then turns, “I love you, Go.”

It’s not what he said, but the way he says it that she hates. The look in his eyes.

He’s going home to his wife and newborn son. He shouldn’t be so terrified.

This isn’t how things were supposed to go.

iii.

“You’ve been acting…weird around me.” Go finally says, her arms crossed, “And I know we’re basically surviving by not talking about things, but…is she hurting you, Nick? Is she…” 

She trails off for a moment, seemingly trying to think of an example of something Amy could be doing, but then stays silent when she likely can’t think of anything awful enough.

“No, she’s…she’s not.” Nick replies, avoiding eye contact.

“Then what is it? You can tell me, you know that.”

He’s quiet for a long time, then. Just when he knows she’s about to say something, he forces himself to look her in the eyes, and then he abruptly kisses her.


	3. things you said while we were driving

i.

In high school, Go has to teach Nick how to drive because the last thing he wants to do is be taught anything by his dad, and he loves his mom to death but she’s…not very good at driving.

It takes weeks longer than it should because he keeps messing things up and Go keeps laughing, “How are you so bad at this?”

“Because you’re a shitty teacher.” He mutters darkly.

“That’s a blatant lie, Nicholas, and we both know that.”

Nick rolls his eyes, but he can’t keep himself from smiling a little. “Whatever.”

ii.

Somewhere in the middle of college they both suddenly decide they really want to go on a road trip, and for the first couple of hours, it’s great.

About six hours in, they’re sitting at a diner at a rest stop, neither of them particularly looking forward to getting back in the car.

“Road trips always seem like such a good idea in theory,” Go states, “Why do they, in all actuality, suck ass?”

“It’s not that bad.” Nick replies defensively. She shoots him a look, and he sighs, “No, yeah, this is pretty awful.”

iii.

“I could just keep driving.” Nick says, through the windshield. “We could just disappear.”

“We can’t do that, Nick.”

He nods, is about to change the subject, when she continues. 

“Without a plan. We can’t do that without a plan.”


	4. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

i.

“I broke up with you because of all the rumors about me being some…cover to keep people from thinking you’re fucking your sister,” Shelly, Nick’s ex, hisses, “and you respond by going with her to prom?”

“Well,” Nick deadpans, “she was a much better date than you would’ve been.”

ii.

“Is that your boyfriend?” The girl from Go’s English course asks as he goes to get a drink.

“Basically.” Go says cheerily, before she laughs and proceeds to not explain the joke.

iii.

“I’d expected wandering eyes.” Amy muses, “Once a cheater, always a cheater, after all. But your own sister?”

“You can’t tell her.” Nick says, his voice choked with barely concealed panic.


	5. things you said when you were scared

i.

Nick was thirteen (and so was Go, of course) and they were hiding out in his room to avoid having to talk with their dad, because he was a particularly terrible mood today.

“I’m scared I’m gonna be just like dad.” He said, picking at a loose thread on his sweater.

“You won’t.” Go answered, her voice sharp and insistent as she grabbed his hand, “You just – you  _won’t_.”

ii.

It was two in the morning and the house was dead silent, and Nick turned to say something to Go about the poster for their science class they both managed to procrastinate on until the last minute.

Only, he didn’t realize that she’d moved a bit closer to get a better look at the poster, and he just barely caught himself from accidentally headbutting her.

The joke about it died in his mouth when he realized how close they were.

Then Go stood up and said, almost too fast for him to understand, “I need coffee. I’m gonna make some.”

iii.

The due date was any day now, basically, and somehow Go didn’t feel surprised when Nick showed up at her doorstep one morning, out of the blue.

“I told Amy I’m going grocery shopping.” He said, a note of hysteria tipping her off to his panic before he even continued, “I can’t do this, Go. I can’t raise a child with  _her_.”


	6. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

i.

“May I have this dance?” Nick said, all irony and self-deprecation, after a slow song started playing at prom.

Go rolled her eyes, but she still took his outstretched hand.

Despite the awkward couple of moments where they both tried to remember what they’d learned in the dance lesson the school required, neither of them stop grinning for a moment at any point during the song.

ii.

Go tore open the envelope, and the big smile on her face told him the answer before she even said a word, “I got in! Your turn, Nick.” 

He started to open his, but he must have taken a longer time (or maybe Go was just impatient) because she grabbed it from him, tearing it open.

“You got in, too!” She exclaimed, briefly allowing herself to be genuinely happy and before adding a sarcastic, “I’m shocked, with your grades and all – “

“Oh, fuck you.” He replied as he rolled his eyes and then, because it was a special occasion, hugged her.

iii.

New Years during their second year of college they’re both single and end up at some terrible party where everyone else was ten times more drunk than them. 

But the only other New Years party they know of on campus is the one his ex is hosting, so they’re kind of stuck at the drunk mess which probably was going to get raided by the cops at any minute.

The ball dropped and Go said, “Happy New Years, dickhead.” before kissing him on the cheek, and it occurred to Nick that this New Years was probably the best one he’d ever had.


	7. things you said with no space between us

i.

They both had fallen asleep leaning against each other in the backseat during the car trip to some relative they never talked to’s house – which neither of them really understood why they were going to, no matter how many time their mom tried to explain it – but they both were the kind who tossed and turned in their sleep.

Which meant that they woke up to find themselves in a tangled heap of arms and legs and Go’s improvised blanket (Nick’s coat).

“Christ.” Go mumbled as she tried to disentangle one of her arms, “Our classmates would have a  _field day_  with this.”

“What was that, Go?” Their mom asked.

“Nothing.”

ii.

Go hugged him hard, and it was the closest to tears she’d ever get with other people around. “I…I can’t believe mom’s gone.” 

He opted to not say anything, holding her tighter as he blinked, trying to keep from doing something stupid like burst into tears.

iii.

Nick leaned forward, hesitating and then stopping when he caught the look on Go’s face.

“She’s going to find out if we’re not careful, Nick.” She said, trying not to be aware of how close they were standing.

“I know.” He shut his eyes, “Damnit. I know, I’m sorry. I just. . .wanted to not think for a while.” He winced at his own words, “I’m an idiot, Go, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not an idiot.” She paused, offered a small smile, “Well. Yes, most of the time you are, but not all of the time. You have your moments.”

He returned the smile, and it was shaky, but not completely false, “You always know how to cheer me up.”


End file.
